We Might Have What You Need
by 4400255
Summary: AU. Sky knows that he's a prostitute, even though he's never had a client. He welcomes the people who come to him, slowly forming a group of regulars who'd give more to protect him than he realises. And they might need to, when the infamous hitman Reborn comes searching for Iemitsu's lost son, who could be the last chance for a sane Vongola heir... Guardians/Tsuna, Adult!Reborn
1. Chapter 1: Takeshi

**AN: This story is rated mature for a reason. **There's no porn, however - I went for odd sentences instead of full scenes to hopefully give some sense of what's happening without being too 's an experiment, and if you don't think it works, let me know. (I have no way of telling whether it works for other people because I already know what's going on.)

Also, this is about as realistic a depiction of prostitution as the source material is a realistic depiction of the mafia (and that's really not meant as a slam against the source material).

Finally, the plan is to have all the guardians end up with Tsuna, not one main pairing overshadow the rest. So if you don't like poly-Tsuna, don't read this.

...Oh, wait. I should also mention how bad I am at finishing stories once I've started them. If you hate discontinued or permanent hiatus, you should probably avoid everything I write.

* * *

Sky snuggled into his pile of cushions, watching the door through half-closed eyes. He'd been promised his first ever Visitor today. He'd been instructed to welcome them and give them whatever they needed from him.

The door opened. Sky perked up, anticipation warming his stomach. He smiled at the dark-haired boy who stood in the doorway. "Hello. I'm Sky. Want to come in?"

The boy blinked, then laughed. "Hahaha, sure! Thank you." He smiled as he came into the room.

Sky felt his own smile falter. "Visitor-san, why are you forcing yourself to smile?"

The false smile dropped for a look of honest shock. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to be here, Visitor-san," Sky continued, feeling as though something in his chest was pushing the words out, "and you don't have to pretend anything here. If you're sad, you can _be_ sad. I don't want Visitor-san to force himself to look happy unless he _is_ happy."

Visitor-san stared at him, speechless, then let himself slump a little with relief. "I... kinda don't know what I'm meant to do now," he admitted quietly.

Sky shrugged and smiled. "Whatever Visitor-san wants!" He sat up and held out a hand. "You could take your clothes off and come snuggle into the cushions with me. They're really comfortable."

Visitor-san looked puzzled and uncomfortable, and for a moment Sky worried that he'd done something wrong. Then he grinned again, unbuttoning his shirt. "_Really_ comfortable? Guess I'll have to try them and see!"

###!###

Takeshi couldn't quite believe what was happening. He'd really screwed up at practice, badly enough to make him think that just maybe his god-of-baseball-given talents had deserted him, and while he was wandering around town he'd seen a window with a discreet notice saying WE MIGHT HAVE WHAT YOU NEED. He'd walked in out of curiousity, searching for a distraction from his worries.

He had no idea why he hadn't left the moment he realised it was a brothel. No idea why he'd let the masked host guide him to this door. No idea why he'd opened it, instead of leaving, after the host left him with a calm assurance that he'd only be charged if he entered the room.

He also had no idea why he was following Sky's suggestion of getting naked and snuggling, but here he was cuddling up to a - a prostitute who was only around his age.

Sky gave a happy little sigh and laid his head on Takeshi's shoulder. "Do you want to talk?"

Takeshi stared at him. The words on the sign flashed through his mind again: WE MIGHT HAVE WHAT YOU NEED. How did Sky know that what he needed was to talk to someone who wouldn't judge him for it?

He hugged Sky as he tried to put what he was feeling into words. It was weird, snuggling with another guy, but he thought he might like it. "I've never been too good at school stuff. Never needed to be, 'cause I'm good at baseball so I get a sports scholarship... except lately I've been screwing up in our games, and if I'm not good at baseball then I'm not good at anything. So, I've been kind of worried about that. And Dad needs help at the shop - it's a sushi place - so I can't really afford to put extra time in practicing, but if I keep getting worse then -"

Sky kissed him on the lips. Takeshi blinked at him, surprise blocking out his building panic.

"Visitor-san doesn't need to panic. I'm sure there are professional players who have bad days, too, and they come back, so Visitor-san just needs to keep going till he gets out of this bad patch. Right?"

Takeshi's lips twisted. "But what if I don't get out of it before our next big game?"

A tiny line appeared between Sky's eyebrows. "Visitor-san, baseball is a team game, right?"

Takeshi blinked at him, and nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"So Visitor-san isn't the only person playing on his team, right? So there are more people to win the game than just Visitor-san."

Takeshi sighed. "I guess..."

Sky seemed to realise that he didn't agree. "Visitor-san." Warm brown eyes held Takeshi's. "Even if the game is lost, you have people who want you to be happy. - And I mean _really_ happy, not pretending-to-be-happy!" he added hastily.

"Yeah. Sure."

Sky ducked his head, pouting thoughtfully. "Visitor-san... would you like me to try to help you be happy? I want you to be happy."

"Why? Because I'm a customer?"

Takeshi's eyes widened as soon as he asked the question, but before he could apologise for it Sky replied, "Visitor-san is my _first_ visitor. That makes Visitor-san special to me. And I can tell Visitor-san doesn't deserve to be so unhappy, so I want to make Visitor-san feel better."

"Yeah? How?" Takeshi asked, a strange mixture of nerves and interest bubbling in his stomach.

Sky smiled sweetly, with a touch of mischief. "I'm sure we can think of something..."

...Kissing was good, Takeshi decided, he liked kissing.

...Takeshi had to grin at how cute Sky looked with his cheeks flushed and his eyes dazed.

...Sky snuggled deeper into Takeshi's arms as they both panted. Takeshi let his head fall back. "Man. I can't believe my first time was with a guy."


	2. Chapter 2: Hibari

Hibari scowled as he read the sign in the window. WE MIGHT HAVE WHAT YOU NEED. He doubted it, but as part of his duty to bite to death those destroying the peace, he needed to know what sort of people there were here.

The masked host who led him to an unmarked door was annoying, but respectful enough that Hibari didn't have an excuse to bite him to death. Scowling, the prefect opened the door, wondering what would be on the other side.

The herbivore inside the room jumped and squeaked when he saw Hibari. "A-are you my second visitor, Visitor-san?"

Hibari raised an eyebrow. _Second_ visitor?

The herbivore blinked up at him innocently when he didn't bother to answer. "Visitor-san? Do you want anything from me?"

"Hn." Hibari stepped into the room, watching the herbivore for his reaction. "What do you mean second visitor? Has someone else been here today?"

The herbivore shook his head quickly. "No, I've only had one other visitor at all, Visitor-san! He comes after school, so I thought maybe - not that I'm not happy to see you!"

"Stop babbling." Hibari was a little surprised to hear that the herbivore had only one customer, given how pretty he was, but he wasn't planning to be the second. He had no interest in weaklings.

Turning back to the door, he was surprised by a hand catching his arm. Turning slowly, he saw the herbivore's fear at the look on his face, heard his quiet shriek of terror.

But he didn't feel the herbivore let go. Instead, the herbivore had the nerve to say to him, "I'm here for anything you want."

"And if I want to fight?"

The herbivore flinched, but still - _still_ - didn't let go. "I-I'm not very good at fighting. I think. B-but I'll try if you want me to!" he added when Hibari tried to leave again.

Herbivores didn't act like this. Herbivores backed down to carnivores.

This herbivore might be interesting.

Hibari decided to give him one chance. "A spar. The winner bends the loser over."

"Bends the loser over?" The herbivore's pretense at bewilderment was sickening - until Hibari had a closer look at his eyes and realised that he was seeing genuine innocence.

"Your visitor doesn't penetrate you?"

"Oh!" The herbivore finally realised what Hibari meant, but he wasn't scared, Hibari noted. "Uhm, no, it's - neither of us really know much about that, and -" He was blushing, studying the floor as if it had suddenly become the most fascinating thing in the room.

"I'll teach you," Hibari promised with a dark smile. It wouldn't be difficult. Stretch the muscles and use plenty of lubrication - what else was there to know about it?

The herbivore looked intrigued by the offer.

"Fight me," Hibari told him, and the herbivore finally let go of his arm.

###!###

Hibari considered the herbivore through slitted eyes. The boy was panting, bruises over his arms and torso, but the fight had ended up becoming more of a training session.

Hibari scowled, the adrenaline burning under his skin without his usual release. He had found himself pulling his strikes, slowing his movements, and the frustration was eating him alive.

His eyes turned to the nearby table, and the innocuous bottle on it, and he smirked. "Herbivore!"

"H-hai?" the herbivore panted, trying to straighten up. Hibari saw with a mixture of irritation and respect that there was far less fear in his eyes than there should have been after a round with the Demon Prefect.

"Now I bend you over."

The herbivore turned bright red, looking unhappy. Hibari paused. He didn't want to force the herbivore into anything...

"What's wrong?"

"I'll try to be a better fight next time, Visitor-san!" the herbivore promised him, adding softly, "I'm sorry I was a disappointment."

Hibari grunted. "It's fine."

"Really?"

Hibari grunted again, stalking over to swipe the bottle of lubricant. "I don't lie."

The herbivore gave him a shockingly luminous smile, his sadness turning to anticipation.

...The herbivore mewled and wriggled quite enticingly, Hibari decided.

...It was surprisingly difficult to control himself with the boy's legs wrapped around his waist and the boy's cries spurring him on.

..."What's your name, herbivore?" he demanded, only half-aware of his own words.

Brown eyes locked on Hibari as if he was the only thing in the boy's world. "Sky - I'm - SKY!"

...Hibari forced himself upright. The herbivore, Sky, blinked at him sleepily. "You don't have to go yet, Visitor-san. No one will know if you doze here."

Hibari considered the offer. "Maybe another time."

"'Kay. Bye, Visitor-san."

Hibari tried to convince himself that the herbivore had not sounded lonely as he made his way back to his house.

###!###

Takeshi was worried when he found Sky covered in bruises. "Someone been hurting you?"

To his surprise, Sky smiled. "They're from my second visitor, Visitor-san. He wanted to spar." A worried look crossed Sky's face. "I don't think I was very good at it, though - he ended up teaching me more than fighting with me. But," his face brightened again, "he knows about - uhm - penetration, and he taught me that, too!"

"Did he?" Takeshi tried to grin, but Sky saw through it as easily as ever.

"...You don't like me learning that?"

Takeshi froze, unsure what to say. Sky was a prostitute, after all - he couldn't afford to turn down a customer, even if he wanted to, so him liking his second customer was a good thing... right?

The door opened, making them both turn and stare in surprise. The masked host stood in the doorway, looking at Takeshi.

"Do speak with _me_ if you have any questions," he said with the faintest emphasis on 'me'. For once, Takeshi got a hint, and followed him out with just a quick smile at Sky.

"What's going on?" he asked as soon as the door closed behind them both.

The masked host held his head straight. "You needn't be so worried. What you are to the Sky, no other could replace." He shook his head mockingly. "But don't you see that that cuts both ways? What this second gives him, _you_ cannot offer."

"And what's that?" Takeshi asked, voice sharp.

"Training in how to fight, to defend himself. Blunt truth. Thick-skinned practicality. You are cheerful friendship, an assurance of someone by his side and help along the path. His second is danger that will harness itself for his sake." The mask tilted to the side. "Besides, you haven't considered that the second has different needs than your own. Different, and yet the same..."

"What do you mean?" Takeshi asked, not sure if he should feel guilty about being so happy to hear that Sky needed him.

"You both need to be accepted for what you are. And what you are, are different things." The host flicked a hand dismissively and turned away, leaving Takeshi to ponder his enigmatic statement.

'We're both different, but Sky needs both of us. And we both need him.' He sighed, scratching his head. 'I guess I can live with that. Just as long as this second visitor doesn't try and say Sky should stop seeing me.'


	3. Chapter 3: Hayato

Sky was starting to wonder if he should give his visitors names, now that there were two of them. He didn't think his second visitor minded being called Visitor-san, but if _he_ was 'Visitor-san' while the other was - whatever name Sky came up with, then it would be like saying that he wasn't as important to Sky as the first visitor, and that wasn't true.

The door opened. Sky braced himself, expecting his second visitor - while his first visitor had a regular schedule, the only rule governing his second visitor's arrivals was that they never happened while his first visitor was there.

He was a little surprised to find himself facing a stranger, but he couldn't help smiling. "Hello. I'm Sky. Do you want to come in?"

###!###

Hayato stared in disbelief at the boy who'd just introduced himself. He could have sword he'd asked the host for a girl... but there was something about the boy's brown eyes that drew him in. They seemed innocent - and not the creepy fake innocence that so many young prostitutes learned, but genuine innocence, as if he had somehow never learned that other people are cruel and spiteful.

"Sure," he said, walking through the door.

He'd come to Japan to escape assassins sent to clear up the stain on the famiglia's honour, arriving at Namimori by chance, and chose to enter the brothel when his eye caught the sign in the window. WE MIGHT HAVE WHAT YOU NEED. Kind of obscure for a brothel, but that wasn't his problem.

He shoved away the question of how he was going to pay for this, and gave Sky a once-over. He'd never tried another boy, come to think of it. He might as well find out what it would be like.

###!###

Sky watched curiously as his newest visitor undressed, carelessly tossing aside bombs and sticks of dynamite as he did so. Visitor-san gave him a piercing look. "Don't get any bright ideas about taking my stuff, kid."

"I wouldn't!" Sky protested, hurt. Visitor-san snorted in disbelief, but climbed onto the bed without questioning him again.

Sky paused. He had the feeling that Visitor-san needed to be touched at least as much as he needed sex - more like Sky's first visitor than his second. But with Visitor-san's suspicious nature, he wasn't sure how to get him to accept the comfort he needed instead of shutting off against it. 'Maybe if I show him that I need it, too?'

He sprawled on the bed, reaching over to hug Visitor-san. Instead of the playfulness his first visitor had inspired, this one seemed to need to see how much Sky wanted him.

...Visitor-san was surprisingly cute when he'd just been kissed, Sky decided.

...Somehow, Sky found himself spooning his visitor, leaning over to kiss him while his fingers were busy lower down.

...Visitor-san was very flexible, Sky reflected dazedly.

...Afterward, Visitor-san burst into tears. Sky had no idea how to respond, so he just held him close and waited.

"Why... Why... WHY?" Visitor-san screamed.

"Why what?" Sky asked, worried.

"Why is some whore the only one who acts like he even cares about me? What's wrong with me?"

Sky flinched at the name, but didn't let go. "There's nothing wrong with you! I might be a whore, but I'm still a person, and I can't see any reason not to care about you!"

Visitor-san glared at him, looking guilty but too overwhelmed to admit to it. "I'm a bastard! How about _that_ for a reason not to care! I'm an assassin! How about _that?_ Or that I'm so useless my own famiglia would rather kill me than leave me alive to bring more disgrace to our name!"

"Visitor-san _isn't_ a disgrace!" Sky insisted. All that he wanted in that moment was to heal the pain that his visitor was showing him. "Visitor-san isn't weak, or useless, or anything like that, or he wouldn't be alive and here, with me! And - and even if Visitor-san is a killer, I still want him to be alive. I want him to be here. With me."

He tried to hide his worry - what if his words weren't enough for Visitor-san? What if _he_ weren't enough for Visitor-san? Like he hadn't been enough for - he felt a sudden spike of pain at his temples, but ignored it. He could take his medicine later, after Visitor-san was all right.

###!###

Hayato stared at the boy who was holding him. Part of him wanted to push him away - wanted to sneer, 'And why would a whore's opinion matter to me?' - but Sky's words reverberated in his head. _I'm still a person._

'He's a person. And that means... I am, too.

'I'm a person. I have as much right to live as anyone else, even if my mother _was_ a mistress. Even if no one else cares about me, I deserve to live.

'...And Sky _does_ care about me.'

It felt - incredible. Like finding a place where he belonged. Like losing the burden of his famiglia's hatred only to willingly lift this boy, this stranger, this whore and make him the centre of his life.

Like knowing for the first time who he was meant to be.

His lips curved into a smirk at the irony - if someone had told him that he'd dedicate his life to the Sky, his first thought would have been a Vongola candidate, not a boy-whore.

"With you?" he asked, testing the thought.

"Well, not as in all of the time, because I'm not sure how the others would take that and I don't think Visitor-san would enjoy it, but I don't want Visitor-san to die. I want Visitor-san to be happy," Sky said firmly, then winced as one hand flew to his forehead.

"Sky?" Hayato asked, "What's wrong?"

Sky grimaced, rubbing his head. "It's nothing. I've got medicine."

"Where?" Hayato immediately started hunting for it, settling Sky down comfortably on the bed, and looked for something to drink to help the medicine go down once he found the nondescript bottle of pills.

Sky took them with a smile, his surprised pleasure at Hayato's behaviour showing that it had been a long time since anyone bothered to care for him like this. Hayato couldn't help basking in the warm feeling of being needed by someone, even as he grumbled, "Tch. Letting yourself get sick like that. You should take better care of yourself."

Something nagged at the back of his head, but he didn't let himself notice it until he'd left the building.

He knew pharmaceuticals, from a short time living with an extremely perverted doctor. But Sky's pills... the colour, the texture, the faint scent... none of it added up to any medicine he'd ever come across.

The only reason he didn't turn around and storm back in to interrogate everyone in the building was that they didn't match any poisons, either.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry to everyone following this. Lesson: Do not post a new story at four in the morning, wait until you're awake enough to check whether the formatting will survive intact. Hope it's a bit easier to follow now that the scenes are properly separated.

I'd make promises about when I'll have the next chapter up, but I'm scared I wouldn't be able to keep them. It'll be Ryohei.

(Why is this so popular? I got a new follower announcement while I was editing this! Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled so many of you are interested, just - huh?)


End file.
